No day but today
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Wayne Rigsby is an agent with a wish to film his life, struggling to survive the tough environment of Sacramento. His roommate, Patrick Jane, is stuck in neutral after his girlfriend died. Meanwhile, their friends struggle just as hard. Will they survive together? AU, based on the musical RENT, OOC at times. Jisbon, Chummer. NO RED JOHN. Later M for sexy times and character death.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Howdy there! Before we do anything more, I want to say that this fic is just an EXPERIMENT. I was listening to the soundtrack of RENT (the musical, not the movie) and thought, and there might have been an old fashioned light bulb, 'Hey, why not write a fic with RENT in the back of my mind for The Mentalist?'. I started with writing the first chapter (and I have to admit that the first chapter sucks, kinda. And I know that the first chapter is supposed to be the most thrilling one since you have to catch an audience with it, but yeah, you try to make a fic out of a musical in which they only sing) and kinda liked it... then the second chapter came and I was hooked with writing, but I hope that you can also tag along with reading!**

**I can't deny having a true obsession with AUs, sorry. And this chapter may even be kinda OOC at times, for some characters, but you be the judge on that, okay? :D**

**Anyways, since this is just an experiment, I'm not really likely to continue it, unless people are desperate to read more. I can live on a few reviews less than I normally have, because this story is just kinda strange and all... If I have a few reviews, though, and a few follows, I will continue, no matter what you think of it :D.**

**If I'm going to continue, though, it will be M-rated in later chapters. For now, only one chapter, but who knows? (I advise you to listen to 'Contact' from the musical if you want to know what kind of M-rated... Both sexual graphic scenes and character death... Yeah, that's what RENT is: contradicting xD)**

**And for the people that know RENT, I put a list of characters at the beginning of this chapter, so you can see who's who :D. If you know it, though, you already know how it's gonna end... So I'd rather that you don't know it xD. And ****_yes_****, Lisbon is Mimi (a night club dancer) and Summer is Angel (a drag queen). Sorry, I love both characters, in both The Mentalist and RENT, so I just ****_had_**** to put them in these positions :D. Summer is ****_not_**** a drag queen in this story, though :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, boohoo. And if I owned RENT, I was dead by now (Jonathan Larson *all hail* died a few years ago... Thanks, Jonathan, for creating the best musical ever). Would be cool if I owned both, but nope.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Prologue'_**

**Mark Cohen = Wayne Rigsby  
Roger Davis = Patrick Jane  
Mimi Márquez = Teresa Lisbon  
Tom Collins = Kimball Cho  
Angel Dumott Schunard = Summer Edgecombe  
Maureen Johnson = Grace van Pelt  
Joanne Jefferson = Sarah Harrington  
Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III = Walter Mashburn**

"We begin on Christmas Eve, with me, Wayne Rigsby, and my roommate, Patrick Jane."

Rigsby turned the camera slightly, and sighed. He looked at Jane, sprawled lazily on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Jane's hair looked disheveled, and his suit looked almost torn. Jane looked far more different than he had looked like two years ago, before _it_ had happened.  
"You could help, you know."

Jane shrugged. "It's not my wish to make a documentary out of my life."

"My life is boring enough without you laying on the couch without any true purpose."

"I'm only in your life because you're too good for this world. You could also throw me out of here, it's not like you'll miss me."

Rigsby sighed, turned towards the camera, and picked it up.

"We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B. It's the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory."

He turned the camera around, putting on display their humble living space.

"On the walls are-"

"Don't you dare," Jane interjected. Rigsby shot him a look.

"On the wall are old posters of Jane – they used to promote his show on the TV. It was a psychic show – he tricked people into believing he could talk with their relatives. Which Jane admits, thankfully."

"There is no such thing as psychics, after all-"

"You hush," Rigsby told him. "There, in the middle of our undersized living room, is an illegal wood burning stove. It was the best we could get," Rigsby said. Looking at Jane, he added with a sigh, "Jane says it's already too much for him, since he isn't supposed to deserve anything."

Rigsby sprinted to the cheap TV, which was so worn out that it was falling apart out of pure misery. He pointed at it.

"All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window."  
"Is that really interesting-"  
"Either shut up or say something that really matters," Rigsby snapped, and Jane shrugged.  
"Or else?"

"Outside," Rigsby continued, not wanting to argue now with Jane, and walked over to the big windows at the south side of the building. He had never really liked these windows, they hardly had any privacy with them, but he figured it was still nice since they had a great view on the city from here, "a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building. They are protesting the rights of 'us' – whoever these 'us' are. Inside, it's freezing because we have no heat."

Rigsby turned the camera towards himself.

"Close up: Wayne Rigsby. Twenty-seven. Stupid, naïve man who still believes in true love."

Rigsby then spun the camera to Jane, who immediately covered up his face by his hands.

"Smile!" Rigsby said. Jane groaned.  
"Just go away, and leave me here to die," Jane murmured.

"Tell the folks at home what you're doing there, Jane."  
"I'm drowning in my misery, that's what I'm doing."

"And why are you-"  
"You know I don't want to discuss that. Especially not with you and your stupid camera."  
"You know-"  
Rigsby was cut off by the phone ringing. Jane smiled an innocent smiled, and removed his hands. "Saved."

Rigsby sighed, and focused the camera on his face. "We screen. We both are too lazy to talk with people so we let them leave a message on the answering machine."

The camera focused on the phone now, and after a chorused _Speak!_ of Jane and Rigsby on the device, a familiar voice sounded and Rigsby already groaned.  
"Wayne, are you there? It's your mother. I don't know when you will hear this, but we just wanted to tell you that we love you, and that we will miss you this Christmas. Stacey is here with the kids, and they love you too. Just don't burn down the loft while you're cooking – and keep an eye on Patrick, yes? The poor fellow... Oh, and Wayne, we're sorry about Grace, darling. But then again, she had all right to dump you. Not that she should have dumped you, but she is... different. Let her be a lesbian, for God's sake! It's not because of you, darling. And there are other fishies in the sea for you to catch. Love, Mom."

Rigsby hit his forehead with one hand, while Jane tried his best not to laugh out loud.

"Shut up," Rigsby hissed, and Jane shook his head.

"Your mom's right, though. It was _not_ your fault that Grace became a lesbian all of sudden," Jane chuckled.

"Tell the folks at home what you're doing, Jane-"  
"Planning my death."

There was a short silence, in which Jane acted as if nothing had happened and Rigsby's jaw had almost hit the floor. After a while, Rigsby caught himself again.

"Okay... The phone rings again," he said, in an attempt to save both of them from this sticky situation, and looked at the phone.

_Speak!_

"Chestnuts roasting..." they heard, and both of them jumped up, Rigsby picking up the phone from the answering machine.

"Cho!" Rigsby and Jane exclaimed in unison.

"I'm downstairs," he deadpanned, and Rigsby put down the camera and ran to the window. Cho was looking up, cell phone against his ear.

"Hey!"

"Jane picked up the phone?" Cho asked, and the two knew he was being sincere, though it didn't sound like it in his voice.

"No, it's me."

"Okay. Throw down the key."

Rigsby pulled the small leather pouch from his belt, opened the window and threw it out. He watched as Cho caught it and put it in his pocket. Then, Rigsby suddenly saw that Cho looked around him and the man came across as almost... scared. No, it couldn't be. Cho was never scared.

"It may take a little longer," Cho said simply, and broke the connection. Rigsby frowned at Jane, who just shrugged.

"What does he mean?"

When the phone rang again, Rigsby was immediately on it.  
"What do you mean, it can take a little longer?"

There was a pause at the other end, and Rigsby grew slightly worried over his friend.

"I have no freaking idea what you mean," Mashburn said, and Rigsby cursed.  
"Shit. Walter," Rigsby said when he held a hand over the phone, and Jane mimicked Rigsby, running a hand through his blonde curls.

"Gentlemen, I'm on my way," Mashburn said, in his usual mocking tone.

"Great."  
"And have the rent ready, please. It's Christmas Eve, I'd rather be with Catherine than fetch money from poor people. So we'll make it fast, okay?"

"What rent?" Rigsby asked.  
"Past year's rent which I let slide."  
"Let slide? You said we were 'golden'," Rigsby said, putting too much emphasis on 'golden'. Jane came to stand beside Rigsby.  
"You're not making any sense, Mashburn," Jane complained. "You told us we didn't have to pay any rent because you gave us an exemption. It was your building, and because we were roommates..."  
"Remember? You lived here!" Rigsby added. They heard Mashburn laughing.

"How can I forget? You, me, Cho and Grace. Speaking of which – how's the drama queen?"

Jane looked at Rigsby, a teasing smile on his lips. Jane might hate Mashburn, but he liked this tricking side of him – maybe because Jane was just like Mashburn once.

"She's performing tonight," Rigsby said simply.  
"Oh, I know, believe me. You still dating?"

Jane chuckled.

"No, she dumped me."  
"She's in love!" Jane sing-sang, and Rigsby was about to hit Jane in the face, when Mashburn interrupted again.

"She got a new man?"

"Well, no," Rigsby said. Jane nudged Rigsby in his side, laughing. Which was quite a strange look since Jane hadn't smiled for a few weeks now – okay, except for the moment where he found out Grace had turned lesbian.

"What's his name?" Mashburn asked.

Rigsby rolled his eyes when Jane looked more than happy to tell Mashburn.

"Sarah," they said in unison, and heard Mashburn laughing at the other side of the phone.

"Sucker," he teased, and Rigsby sighed. "Anyways, I'm on my way, I'd like to get your rent, and don't dare to give me any more excuses like the last time. I don't care how you get the money, I need it."

And with that, he hung up.

Rigsby and Jane looked at each other.

"Now what?"

The phone rang again.

"We've never been so popular before," Jane teased, and walked back to the – _his_ – couch.

Rigsby picked up the phone, and cringed as he saw the number.

"Hey, Grace. Your equipment won't work? Can't you ask Sarah for tha- Oh, okay. Yes, I'm on my way."

"So we both agree on the fact that we'll kill Mashburn and hide his body in a closet?" Jane asked, and Rigsby rolled his eyes.

"It's time to get some of your money from your bank account, Jane."  
Jane shook his head. "No, I'm saving that for an emergency-"  
"And this isn't one? Mashburn will kill us."

"At least _I_ want to die. You should try that for once," Jane said, and laid back down on his couch.

Rigsby sighed, and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, praying for some god he did not quite believe in to come and help him with this depressed, suicidal man.

* * *

**A/N: And? What do you think? It starts a bit weird with this chapter, but in the musical, this are actually a lot of songs in one ('Opening Monologue', 'Tune Up #1', 'Voice Mail #1', 'Tune Up #2' and 'Rent'), which are not all really songs, so... Yeah, I think I did a great job in both 'transcribing' it into a good story, as well as keeping it The Mentalist-ish... Especially Jane, I dunno. I get the scary feeling that this is really IC for him... Poor Jane.**

**Anyways! Follow it if you're interested in the rest, and I'll send you a PM if I'm not going to continue with it!**

**Next chapter: Meet Summer! *yay***

**Leave a REVIEW, please! (Although follows are appreciated as well ;D) Yet I completely understand if you don't want to leave a review (I do?), and just follow, or not follow at all or something... I dunno what I'm saying anymore, but just let me know what you think in any way you deem appropriate :D.**


	2. You Okay Honey?

**A/N: Omigod, thank you so much for the feedback and all! I mean, I hadn't thought that you would like it, but apparently, I'm not the only RENT freak in the The Mentalist fandom! And that makes me feel proud and happy and I just wanna pull you all into a big group hug! *big group hug!***

**Uhm... Does anyone have any ideas for 'Over the moon'? I'm working on it now, but I'm kinda stuck... Try to write it without simply copying and pasting the entire text into the document. xD**

**I wanted to wait with posting this chapter, but you know, next chapter (song) is much more interesting... 'Light my candle'. Yeah, I want to share that with you because I was writing that chapter and I was just _soo_ happy while doing that! (I'm sorry, I'm a Jisbon shipper so that's why xD)**

**Anyways, Summer in this chapter! *yay***

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'You Okay Honey?'_**

Cho coughed against his hand, and wasn't shocked anymore to see blood.

The past was his past – then why in hell did they still come after him.

He sat up against the wall and studied his jacket. They'd torn one part off of it, and he sighed when he saw Rigsby and Jane's key was missing. They were going to angry at him, it cost a lot to make the replica.

Cho felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and, out of reflex, grabbed his gun and pointed it at the person next to him. He almost dropped the thing when he saw what _kind_ of person was standing there: a woman, mid-twenties, her hair white, her eyes as dark as his.

"Hey, sorry for trying to help here," the woman said, swinging her hands up in the air, and was about to walk away, when Cho stopped her.

"Wait," he said, and the woman turned around, a small smile on her lips.

"You okay?"

"I'm afraid so."

The woman kneeled down next to him, and Cho soon felt her hand on his cheek.

"I'm Summer," the woman said, and inwardly, Cho smiled. That name fit her.

"Friends call me Cho. Kimball Cho."  
Summer chuckled, as it sounded more like he was introducing himself as James Bond than himself.

"Well, Cho, we'll need to get a band-aid for that knee," she said, and pointed at Cho's leg, which much to his shock was bleeding. "And I've got a spare coat at my home."

Cho shook his head. "You shouldn't do this-"  
"It's Christmas Eve, and you're hurt. Don't tell me not to do this. I care about people. And anyways, I need a companion for Life Support tonight."  
"Life support?"  
Summer sighed and looked at the floor. "Don't judge me, but... I've got AIDS."

Cho wasn't surprised – or maybe he was, but he didn't feel any hate or something. He knew there were circumstances in which one got AIDS that didn't scream 'prostitute' or 'drug abuser'. He shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast.

"How?"

"My mother had it. I got it from her."  
"Okay. I don't care that you have it."  
Summer looked at him, and had almost an unadulterated smile of glee on her lips. "Really?"  
Cho nodded.

"Then we'll really have to get home," Summer said, and Cho couldn't help but notice the more than suggestive eye wriggle before she jumped up and offered him her hand. Cho knew she wouldn't be able to lift him up all by herself, so he put some pressure on the wall as well.

Cho put his feet on the ground, and when he stood up straight, Summer's face was only inches away from his.

"Yeah, we should get home."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Cho... "No business like Cho business!" xD**

**Anyways, let me know what you think :D. (And also your ideas for 'Over the moon'. I'm serious, guys. I really need your input here :D)**

**Next chapter: More background information on Jane, and: Teresa Lisbon! *spasm***

**Leave a REVIEW, please!**


	3. One Song Glory, Light My Candle

**A/N: Here you go! Teresa Lisbon! :D**

**I have to warn you that Lisbon might be OOC, but if you've seen RENT, you know how Mimi is. I couldn't entirely make Lisbon as herself, because that would kinda ruin some really good scenes :D.**

**Well, anyways, 'Light my candle' is one of my favorite songs of the musical, alongside 'Out tonight' and 'La Vie Boheme' :D. So I was smiling from ear to ear while writing this chapter, haha :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, nor do I own RENT. Bruno Heller and Jonathan Larson do.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'One song glory'/'Light my candle'_**

"I'll be at Grace's if you need me," Rigsby said, and was about to exit the loft when Jane snorted.

"You're such a sucker."

"I don't suppose you want to see her in the lot tonight, or come to dinner?"

Jane shook his head, opening his eyes and turning to look at Rigsby.

"Zoom in on my empty wallet," Jane said, and Rigsby smiled.  
"Touché. Don't die while I'm away," Rigsby said, and left, camera in the not-so-manly bag over his shoulder.

Close up: Patrick Jane. Twenty-five. Once a loving boyfriend who did everything for his girl, Angela. They'd ran away from the carnival together, and were talking about moving in and even marrying. But eventually it was home sickness and guilt at Angela's side that destroyed both their lives. She left a note, saying "I'm pregnant", before slitting her wrists in the bathtub. Jane still blames himself, such a lively soul lost because of him.

Jane laid his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Angela... Angela.

She was the only thing he thought about these days. He could never forgive himself. He should've seen the signs, he should've known that she was feeling like shit and wanted to go back to her family.

And most of all: he shouldn't have made her pregnant. Because Jane knew that that had been Angela's final push to kill herself.

Jane heard a knock, and groaned.  
"What'd you forget?" he screamed, but no reply followed. The knocking continued, harder this time though, and Jane got up to open the door.

When he opened it, he was more than surprised to see quite the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen – aside from Angela, nobody could tip her of course – standing in front of him. She was a few years younger than him, he figured, though she couldn't be older than nineteen.

A few little strands of dark brown hair hung from a messy bun on the top of her head, and she had slight banks under her eyes – beautiful green eyes, he could see that, even with a lack of light.

The girl held up her hand and Jane saw a candle in her small hands.

"Got a light?" she asked, her voice soft. Jane needed a few seconds to find his voice, and stepped aside to let her in. Why did he let her in again? She was a stranger, she could be out to kill him – but then again, by the looks of her, she was more likely to cuddle him to death than actually use a lot of violence. But he could be wrong on that one.

And Jane wanted to die anyways, so at the end of the day it didn't matter _how_ he died. Being killed off by a pretty girl was not so bad after all.

He looked her over and suddenly saw she was shivering.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "They turned off our heat. Looks like we're not the only one."  
Wait – _we_?  
"I... Don't I know you?" Jane asked, and the girl shrugged.  
"Depends on what kind of person you are, I guess."

"And am I a good person?"

The girl smiled, and a kind of warm feeling spread inside Jane. "Your smile, it reminds me of someone..."  
"Who?" the girl asked. Speaking of cutting to the chase.

"She... She was my girlfriend. Angela. She died."

What the hell was that? Since when did he go around telling random strangers about Angela?

The girl took in a sharp breath, and then pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'm sorry."

Jane shook his head and hurried around the loft, looking for a lighter. Neither him nor Rigsby were smokers, so that was going to be tough. But he found some matches eventually. He walked back to the girl, lifted her hand by the wrist and lit the candle. She looked at Jane's hand around her wrist, and smiled a small smile, before approaching him slowly, their faces inches apart.  
"Oh well, goodnight," Jane quickly said, and stepped away from the girl. She rolled her eyes, but took her arm back and walked to the door.

Jane shook his head, smiling, and went to his couch, before he heard a knock on the door again.

He hurried to open it and saw the girl again.

"It blew out again?"  
She shook her head. "No, I think I dropped my money."  
Then, it hit him. He recognized this girl, he knew it.

"I think I've seen you a few times, when I used to go out."  
The girl shrugged. "I've seen so many people, I can't remember."

When she went to sit on the floor to look for the lost money, on all fours, he knew it for sure. And a blush crept up on his face when he saw her delicate bottom that actually reminded him of the fact.

"You're not staring, are you?" the girl asked. Jane shook his head, and averted his eyes.

"No," he said, maybe a bit too quickly. "You do look familiar, though."  
"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work."  
"There?" Jane asked, incredulously. "That's a strip club!"  
"You really haven't left your house for quite a while, have you? I live downstairs, with my three younger brothers. I'd have to do _something_ to get paid. I could've killed people for money, but that would result in me ending up in jail and I can't let that happen. Or I could've become a prostitute but that's not me. So this was the only thing I could think of that paid fairly well."

Jane looked at her, stunned. He'd heard stories about this girl, but he didn't know if they were all true because it had been Rigsby that told him all of them.

The thing he heard the most was that this girl was an orphan, the oldest of four and was struggling to keep her brothers and herself living. It were stories like these that made Jane think that his worries were probably nothing.

"They used to tie you up, right?" Jane asked, in an attempt to lighten to mood somehow, and it worked, for the girl rolled her eyes.

"It's a living-"  
"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs," he said, lifting his hands above his head and acting as if they were tied. The girl chuckled.

"But aren't you too young to work there? You look like you're sixteen or something."  
"I'm twenty-one," she protested, a bit too quickly, and Jane smiled. Twenty-one, my ass. But she wasn't a minor anymore, though.

First off: no landlord – and not even Walter Mashburn, unless she slept with him, maybe – would grant a minor a place to live. No employer would take in a minor, for that could result in trouble with authorities. And Child Services would never allow a minor to do all the things this girl did if she was a minor – they'd rather place her and her brothers in the system if she was still so young.

"Oh, look," Jane said, when he caught sight of something on the floor. The girl spun around fast. He was just quick enough to grab the money the girl had dropped and put it in the back pockets of his pants.  
"What's that?"  
Jane shook his head. "Just a candy bar wrapper."

Just then, her candle stopped burning again – how the hell did that happen? – and the girl pouted. She lifted her hand, and Jane couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her disappointment printed all over her face.

He shrugged. "I'm out of matches now, my dear."

The girl sighed, and moved closer. "That's a shame... now we'll have to," she came almost dangerously close, her body almost touching his, and Jane shivered, "be really close... to save heat."  
Jane grabbed her rising hands, and lowered them. The girl looked at his hands, and a sad smile spread on her features.

"You've got big hands – like my father's."

She intertwined their hands, and Jane swallowed. This was the closest he had even been to a woman, since... since he'd found Angela in their bathtub.

"Cold hands," Jane whispered.

"Yours too. Do you wanna dance?" she asked, all of a sudden, and Jane almost startled – keyword being _almost_, he never showed that people tricked or surprised him.

"With you?"

The girl got a dangerous twinkling in her eyes, and even though it was mixed with a level of sadness that Jane knew all too well – he saw it every day when he looked into the mirror – it was more teasing. Which he now knew was dangerous with this girl. "No – with my father."

Jane smiled. "I'm Patrick Jane."  
"'Kay, Blondie. They call me Teresa," the girl said, and Jane chuckled at the nickname. Why did he have this effect on people he didn't know?  
But this girl wasn't just _some_ girl. He knew that, he could see it. She was troubled, just like him, but she was much, much stronger than he was – than he could ever be, in fact. Maybe he even needed this girl one day. But that was for later care. For now, he had to protect his heart, and not open it for any more women.

Teresa moved closer, and when her body touched his, Jane had to force his breathing to calm down. They started dancing, a slow dance, and Teresa placed her hands in Jane's neck. Jane put his hands on her waist, now really noticing how tiny she actually was.

Despite his attempts to calm down his breathing, with her face on kiss-distance, that seemed an impossible job.

He noticed her hands going from his neck to his back, and eventually to his butt. He frowned, before she pushed him away and swung the money he'd put in his pocket in front of his eyes.

Jane smiled, admitting his defeat. This girl was definitely something.  
"It's not nice to steal money from little girls," Teresa said, and turned around. As she walked to the door, Jane noticed the slight sway of her hips, before she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Jane laughed despite himself.

* * *

**A/N: What did I tell you about OOC Lisbon? Ugh... :D But I love this Lisbon, dunno why. In the show, she's strong, physically, but mentally she isn't. She lets Jane use her for his dirty games (okay, that sounded weird but you get where I'm going with this) and she's much too sweet. Don't get me wrong, I love Lisbon, but she has to stand up for herself.**

**I'm now writing on La Vie Boheme, and it suddenly hit me that my Jisbon shipper heart won again: upcoming chapters will be almost completely Jisbon. Well, anyways, you were quite used to that by now, weren't you? :D**

**Anyways, REVIEWs are appreciated ****_very_**** much, so don't forget to leave one!**


	4. Today 4 U, You'll see

**A/N: Now meet: The most tricky chapter to write for me (and I'm currently 'Happy New Year', which is already the second act of the musical, so...). Because Angel (Summer) is a drag queen in the musical, and is a drummer and really girly and an angel (wow, creative)... And 'Today 4 U' is Angel's solo song (every character, except for Benny (Mashburn) has a solo song), but I couldn't just paste the entire lyrics of the song in here, so I came up with this. I hope you like it :D.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither The Mentalist nor RENT.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Today 4 U'/'You'll see'_**

Rigsby looked at Jane, almost interested. Something had happened while he was at Grace's place, but he couldn't put a finger on what. It wasn't something including sex – Jane would never allow a woman to seduce him after what had happened with Angela.

And Rigsby was pretty sure it was nothing with money either, or else, he would have found out already. They needed money, desperately, so Jane would've probably awaited Rigsby with confetti and champagne if it was something with money. But then again, Jane was loaded and decided not to share anything with them, because he deserved nothing too fancy, yada yada yada...

So then it had to be something with a woman. Rigsby was determined to find out which woman – he had to thank her for cheering up Jane. Nobody was able to do that for a while now. The air around Jane had definitely warmed up a bit.

The door opened, and in stepped Cho, a hint of a smile on his lips when Rigsby looked at him.

Rigsby turned his camera to Cho.  
"Enter: Kimball Cho. Only twenty-seven years old, but already a damn fine agent."

Rigsby smiled when he saw Cho carrying a paper bag with him.

"Look, Jane – it's Santa Claus."  
Jane was obviously pulled out of his daydream – maybe about the mysterious lady – and looked at Cho. The two hadn't seen each other much the past year.

"Oh hi," Jane said simply, and sat up straight. Cho stared at him.

"Oh hi after seven months?"  
Jane smiled. "Sorry, ol' Cho."  
Cho shrugged and sat down on a chair, putting the paper bag on the table in front of him.

"Struck gold at the CBI?" Jane asked. Cho shook his head. Rigsby and Jane knew they wouldn't get more out of the ladies man just by this single shake of his head.

"Still haven't left the house?" Cho asked. Jane smiled and opened his arms as if saying 'I'm the most awesome person on this planet'.

"I was waiting for you, don't you know?"

"Tonight's the night, then. Live Café after Grace's show," Cho ordered, and Jane nodded.

"Alright."  
Rigsby was caught off guard by this. Now he was sure something had happened while he was gone – Jane would never go outside before that.

"I made a detour tonight," Cho said, and pointed to the door.  
Then, Summer entered, and Rigsby and Jane huffed in appreciation.

Summer was playfully dressed in a cheeky Mrs. Claus outfit, her hair into an intricate bun.  
"You earned this on the street?" Rigsby asked. Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a prize to win," she protested, and Rigsby threw his hands into the air in defense.

"I'm Summer, and yes, I'm old enough to be up so late," she introduced, and didn't even bother with shaking their hands. "I'm almost twenty-five, so don't you dare give me crap like that."  
"How did you get so much money?" Jane asked, pointing at the big amount of cash in her hands. "Did you rob a bank or something?"  
"Well," Summer said, skipped over to the couch and jumped down next to Jane. "There was this woman who walked up to me and she said that the dog of her neighbors, Evita, couldn't stop barking. Apparently, I'm known to be good with dogs or whatever. She promised me thousand dollars if I could make that dog stop barking! A thousand dollars! So I said that I could think of something. I just sat down in the walk-way of the apartment of that chick and started drumming on a bucket I'd brought with me, and sure enough, after an hour, that dog had had enough of it and it just jumped out of the window! Can you believe it? Whoever owns that dog must be completely wacko."

Rigsby and Jane laughed, and Summer threw two bundles of money into their direction.  
"Sweet!" Rigsby exclaimed, examining the money.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, Summer. I'm sure you're a nice addition to our family," Jane said, and Summer smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly for a woman like her. It was unbelievable how easy read-material the people around here were.

"You bet I am," Summer said, and Jane whistled one single note.  
"Wow, so much for honesty," Jane joked, and Summer winked at him.

"Hey you bum!" they heard from outside, and Rigsby and Jane groaned.  
"Doesn't that jerk just go the hell away?" Rigsby asked as he walked over to the window, opening it and seeing Mashburn scolding a man leaning against somebody's car.  
"Yeah, you! Move over! Get your ass off that Range Rover!" Mashburn exclaimed, and was ready to push the man off of it, but the man knew better than to protest, and walked away, swaying slightly. Mashburn shook his head slightly, before looking up at the window and when he saw Rigsby, waved with his hand.

Rigsby sighed, and returned to the company sitting in the living room.

"Walter Mashburn is our landlord," Rigsby explained to Summer, and she cringed.  
"Ouch," she said, and Rigsby chuckled.  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"He used to be our roommate," Cho said, and Summer's eyes widened.

Just that moment, Mashburn stormed inside.

He was ready to open his arrogant mouth, when he saw Summer sitting next to Jane.  
"Ah, a new lover, Jane?"  
"You're a jerk," Summer said simply, and scooted away from Jane. "I'm with Kimball, not with Patrick."  
Mashburn whistled his appreciation.

"Our Cho got himself some lovin'-"  
"What are you here for, Mashburn?" Rigsby interjected, and Mashburn sighed, disappointed that the subject of the conversation changed so quickly before he'd had his fun.

"That attitude towards the homeless is exactly why Grace is protesting tonight. You shouldn't scream at them," Rigsby said, addressing Mashburn's disrespectful behavior outside the loft.

Jane and Rigsby noticed that Cho and Summer moved towards each other and sat in the window sill together, not feeling they belonged there.

Close up: Walter John Mashburn. Rigsby, Jane, Cho and Grace's ex-roommate who married Catherine Stacks, of the Westport Stacks – then bought the building _and_ the lot next door in hopes of starting a private investigation bureau.

"Grace is protesting because she's losing her performance space – _not_ my attitude," Mashburn said, and winked at Summer, who just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know you anymore, Mashburn," Jane said, and Mashburn feigned sadness.  
"I really couldn't care less. The rent, guys," he said, and Rigsby groaned.  
"You're wasting your time."

"We're broke," Jane added.

"And _you_ broke your word."

Mashburn got an evil smile on his face, and walked around the apartment. "There is one way you won't have to pay, though."  
"I knew it," Rigsby hissed under his breath.

"What now?" Jane asked. Mashburn shrugged.  
"Ask Grace to cancel her protest."  
"Why not just get an injunction, or call the cops. We've got two cops here-"  
"Yeah, I already did, and they're on standby. But my investors would rather I handle this quietly-"  
"You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city then watch 'It's a wonderful life' on TV!"

"You want to catch crime, I want to catch crime. The only way of doing so is starting our own bureau. That's it. I know the perfect building and I need your help with getting that building."  
"Whatever," Rigsby murmured.

"Just stop the protest, and I can arrange something with the building – and maybe your rent, too. You'll see – or you'll pack."  
Mashburn left the apartment without saying another word. Summer snorted from the window sill.

"That boy could use some Prozac," she said, causing Jane and Rigsby to smile.

"Or heavy drugs," Rigsby said.

"Or group hugs," Jane added, and Rigsby rolled his eyes. Jane wasn't known for wanting to be involved with illegal actions – he always avoided drugs and weapons. Some claimed it made him a pussy – he was just being careful, that was all.

"Which reminds me," Summer said, and got up, pulling Cho with her. "We have a detour to make tonight. Life Support."  
When Rigsby and Jane frowned, Summer sighed and explained, "Life Support's a group for people coping with life. You don't have to stay too long."  
Rigsby and Jane looked at each other, and then shook their heads.  
"I've got a protest to save first," Rigsby said.  
"I'm not much company you'll find," Jane lied. Everybody knew he was quite the company if he was feeling well – he was just afraid to be happy now.  
"Fine, we'll go without you," Summer said, and pulled Cho with her to the door. "You can always come, though. There's room."  
Rigsby and Jane nodded, and watched as Cho and Summer left the loft, hands intertwined. Rigsby and Jane smiled.

No business like Cho business.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :D. **

**Leave a review, please!**


	5. Tango: Van Pelt

**A/N: Nothing much to say! So just read this chapter, please!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Tango: Van Pelt' ('Tango: Maureen')_**

"And so into the abyss – The Lot, where a small stage is partially set up. It's known for riots, so all hopes are that tonight will not end in one as well."

Rigsby stepped into the big hall, and saw Sarah frantically pulling wires out, and then in a machine again.

"Line in... I went to Harvard for this?" Sarah murmured, obviously not spotted Rigsby standing in the door opening.

"Close on Rigsby's nose dive – will he get out of here alive?" Rigsby asked the camera, and that caught Sarah's attention.

"Wayne? Oh god. I told her not to call you!"

Close up: Sarah Harrington. Twenty-two. Youngest daughter in the wealthy Harrington family. Her father entirely paid for her school – and she's the best lawyer in town. If not the entire state. Also: Rigsby's ex-girlfriend, just like Grace. Which leaves the poor man in a sticky situation every time he's left alone with one of them – or worse, with both.

Rigsby shrugged. "You know Grace. Can I help-"  
"I hired an engineer," Sarah cut him off, and stood up, facing him. Rigsby looked at her, seeing that she was lying – she'd always been a terrible actress – but shrugged.

"Alright, well, nice to have seen you-"  
"Wait," she stopped him. Rigsby looked up at her, and she sighed.  
"She's three hours late."  
Rigsby smiled and approached the stage. He didn't know much about technology either, but he was sure he knew more than Sarah. She only knew all the laws – which was so ironic with Grace as girlfriend. Grace, who forever kept breaking laws.

As he looked at the wires – smiling even wider since Sarah had obviously messed up the entire construction with her lack of technology – he noticed Sarah lost her patience. She groaned.

"This is weird, right?"  
"I've got no idea what you mean-"  
"_This_ is weird. You and I. You and Grace. Grace and I. It's weird."  
"I wasn't the one who dumped anyone. I was perfectly fine with you. And then when you dumped me, I was perfectly fine with Grace. And now, I'm perfectly fine with you two being together. I don't feel offended at all."  
"Don't lie to me, Wayne. You _are_, and that's okay. Your manhood is damaged. Two women you had a passionate relationship with now have a relationship with each other. I completely understand it."  
Rigsby sighed. "Well then, if you understand it, will you please let me finish this?"  
"Oh, yes. Sure."  
It was silent once again. Sarah couldn't stand silences.

"I can't understand why she would do such a thing. I mean, she calls us both while she knows that we can't be around each other – not with a supervisor anyways. I can't believe it."  
Rigsby looked up from the device. "She makes you go insane?"  
Sarah groaned, and nodded. "As a matter of fact-"  
"I know this act. It's called: the 'Tango Van Pelt'," Rigsby said, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so childish-"  
"It's true though. She's unpredictable. You can't deny that, now can you?"  
Sarah shook her head.

"How was she with you?" she asked, all of a sudden.

"Well... Has she ever pouted her lips and called you 'Pookie'?"

Sarah shook her head, though it didn't look as reassuring as she wanted it to be, Rigsby was sure of that.

"Have you ever doubted giving her an extra kiss?"

Understanding and recognition spread over Sarah's face, and Rigsby smiled.

"Oh my god... Is she cheating?"  
Rigsby shrugged. Sarah never failed to make conclusions before she had all the evidence – which made her a unique lawyer, since she was supposed to have as much evidence as possible before saying things. "I don't know. You should ask her yourself. I'm not really the Grace-expert here-"  
"But you know her longer than I do."  
"Longer as a friend, yes. Not longer as a lover."

Sarah let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the edge of the stage, her hands fumbling in her lap.

"You think we could try?" Sarah asked, and Rigsby looked at her.

"Who is 'we'?"  
"You and I."  
Rigsby shook his head. "No, we can't. You made a right decision in leaving me. Even though it hurt. You might've gotten pregnant in the end at the rate we were going and that would've destroyed a lot. You were smart, Sarah. You made the right decision."  
Sarah sighed. "I guess..."

"And you made a good decision too with starting something with Grace. I always got the feeling you weren't exactly straight..."  
Sarah rolled her eyes.  
"You were a terrible actress, Sarah," Rigsby said, and winked at her. Sarah blushed.

Rigsby turned towards the device again, and fixed everything as it was supposed to be, then motioned to Sarah to try the mike.

"My Grace," Sarah said, the last part reverberating, and Sarah smiled a faint smile at Rigsby.

"Thanks."

"You know, I feel great now. We told each other what we felt about the situation – I should totally become a shrink."

Sarah leaned against the mike. "I'm glad you feel happy."  
The payphone in a back corner of the stage rang, and Rigsby was about to get it when Sarah pulled him back by his arm, immediately picking up the phone once she'd reached it.

"Hey, Honey, we're- Pookie?! You never called me Pookie!"

Rigsby chuckled, and Sarah shot him a look. He swallowed his smile, and averted his eyes.

"Forget it, we're patched."  
Sarah hung up and looked at Rigsby again, who reluctantly turned back towards her again.

Sarah nodded, and sighed. "The Tango Van Pelt."

_"Forget regret or life is yours to miss."_

* * *

**A/N: Last line in italics is from the song Life Support, I didn't really feel like writing a chapter for that song, so I just included the most important lines like this. The best line from that scene is in the beginning of next chapter!**

**Speaking of which: Next chapter, Lisbon again! Well, 'Out Tonight' and 'Another Day', so for the major fans out there: yep, there will be a fight. Meh.**


	6. Out Tonight, Another Day

**A/N: Some Jisbon again, but not fluffy stuff - nothing happy Jisbon in this chapter. But we'll get there, I promise.**

**Thanks for everyone for putting up with me in this ridiculous story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Out tonight'/'Another day'_**

_"Because reason said I should've died_

_Three years ago..."_

As soon as Teresa entered the stage, the men in the crowd went almost wild. She smirked.

At first, this job had been a means to an end. She hadn't liked it one bit, since it made her feel slutty and bad. But after a while – and it felt as a _long_ while – she became one of the most popular strippers at the club. Maybe it had something to do with her age – she was 'fresh'.

Now, she loved to see all the sex-crazed men who spent all their money on giving tips – which she could keep, thankfully. Teresa was already glad she didn't have to have sex with them – that was something she definitely didn't want. It would damage the Lisbon reputation – if there was still some left after everything that had happened.

Okay, so maybe there were a few exceptions on the sleeping part. Like Walter Mashburn, her arrogant landlord.

She couldn't really recall _why_ she was sleeping with him, but she did notice that her rent had gone down considerably since she started doing it. And that was the only reason that she did it – it was obviously not out of love. Her rent was already too damn high, and with three brothers to take care of and herself as well, she would do everything to be able to pay that rent. Except for killing people – that was so off-limits.

When descended the with gold painted stairs, putting her four-inch-high heels on the steps, she felt awash with feelings.

That Jane guy – he had left a greater impact on her than she'd wanted.

She couldn't fall in love now. There was too much going on inside her head, as well as outside. But then again, maybe he could help her get a good job and getting into school again. Which she wanted.

No, that was wrong. She couldn't ask these things of somebody she'd only seen for ten minutes tops. And besides, she'd definitely seen the hurt in his eyes when he was talking about his deceased girlfriend. There was this major unsolved problem, that darkened his beautiful green eyes. Teresa may be cruel at times, but she couldn't ask these things from him.

Then why did she go straight to his floor when she arrived at their building after work? She knocked on the door, and was relieved when someone opened. What made her feel even more relieved was when she saw Jane there, and not his roommate. She wasn't about to share him.

Jane seemed to be happy to see her, but when she closed the door behind her and pushed him into the direction of his couch, his smile faltered.

Teresa sat him down on the couch and strangled his hips. When she moved to link their lips, Jane pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" Jane whispered. Teresa frowned.  
"Kissing you-"  
"You can't just come here and kiss me, Teresa. Don't you know any social rules? Just go away, I don't want you," Jane said, pushed Teresa off his lap and got up.

"But-"  
"You're just a girl, Teresa. Go away, seek somebody else to make love to, but not me. If you really want _me_, then come back another day. Not tonight."

Teresa swallowed, tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't cried since her mother had died. She swallowed them away. She was _not_ going to cry over a man.

"I can't put things off to another day, Jane. I live in the present – not the future-"  
"Well, that's just great. So now you're so wise? You can't be so wise, you're just nineteen. Go away, I don't want to see you anymore," Jane said, and pushed Teresa towards the door. She tried to fight him, but she wasn't strong enough. As soon as Teresa stood in the hall, the tears left her eyes.

Jane slammed the door shut with a loud thud.

_"No day but today..."_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, Lisbon is kinda OOC again, but she knows what she wants, let's just keep it at that.**

**Anyways, tomorrow more Chummer! *yay***


	7. On The Street, Santa Fe, I'll Cover You

**A/N: From here, things are getting pretty... strange, y'know? Anyways, please try to read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'On the street'/'Santa Fe'/'I'll cover you'_**

_"Will I lose my dignity_

_Will someone care_

_Will I wake tomorrow_

_From this nightmare?"_

Summer hooked her arm through Cho's, and he didn't fight her.

Rigsby smiled at the two. They were going to be just fine.

"Just look at them..." Summer whispered, pointing at three homeless people sitting against a wall. They frantically put something in their pockets when they saw Cho and Rigsby – they were two obvious cops.

"Evening, officers," one of the homeless said, and Cho and Rigsby looked at each other.

Rigsby lifted his camera and pointed it at the three.

The only woman jumped up and was ready to slam the camera out of his hand, when Cho caught her arm mid-air.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the woman exclaimed. The two other homeless men came to stand behind her. "I ain't needing no god damn help from some cop in disguise, my life's not for you to make a name for yourself on!"  
Summer stepped away from Cho, a worried expression on her face. She approached the woman, who just flinched away from Summer's touch.

"Easy, sugar," Summer said gently, and the woman just looked at her as if she was crazy. "He was just trying to-"  
"Just tryin' to use me to kill his guilt! It's not that kinda movie, Honey," the woman spat, and Summer glared at her. The woman looked behind her, and the two men simply nodded.

"Let's go," one of them said, and the trio walked away.

Summer stared after them, and when the three turned around the corner, she turned back towards Cho and Rigsby.  
"Oh my god, did you see that?!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it! I was only trying to help them!"

Rigsby smiled, and Cho just stared at her.  
"You shouldn't do that. It could get you killed," Cho said. Summer sighed.  
"Yeah, I wish it wouldn't," she murmured.

Rigsby sighed too, and continued walking. The other two followed him.

"We should get out of here," Cho suddenly said, and Summer and Rigsby turned toward him, their eyebrows raised.  
"Come again?"

"Start a restaurant somewhere," Cho explained. Summer and Rigsby exchanged some looks, before Summer went to Cho's side.

"Where? We can't just leave everybody here-"  
"Sure we can," Rigsby interjected. "That's the whole plan behind leaving Sacramento."  
Summer sighed.

"I dunno..."  
"Santa Fe? I know you've always wanted to go there," Cho said, and Summer rolled her eyes.  
"Well, yeah, but not under these circumstances-"  
"I'm going," Cho said simply. "Your choice if you're joining me."

Summer groaned. "You know that's mean. I would always come with you."  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
"Nothing, I guess." Summer sighed again. "Well fine, we'll go to Santa Fe. But give it a few months first, okay? Who knows, maybe it'll be better then."  
"Okay."

"Can I come too?" Rigsby asked, and Summer chuckled at his foolishness.  
"Of course you can. The more, the merri," Summer cheered, and Rigsby smiled.  
Okay, in the space of three minutes, they'd planned starting a restaurant in Santa Fe. With no experience in anything other than being an agent – but God knows in which things Summer had experience.

But this was going to work – if the upcoming year was going to suck massively. Which, and they all knew that, it probably was.

"Okay guys, it's been real, but I'll meet you at the show. I'll try and convince Jane to go – though I think he's a lost case."

Cho and Summer nodded, and watched as Rigsby left them. Summer immediately turned to Cho, a killer smile on her face.

"So... alone at last," she said, and Cho stared at her.  
"He'll be back."  
"No, no... No, he won't. I don't want him to come back."  
"Anything to do with me?" Cho asked, and Summer just smiled. "Are we a thing?"  
"We're everything!" Summer exclaimed, almost startling Cho. When she placed a kiss on his cheek, Cho pulled her close to him.

"I've waited for you," Cho whispered in her ear, and Summer chuckled.  
"Sure-"  
"I'm serious, Summer."  
Summer pulled back slightly to look at him, then nodded. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Leave a REVIEW, please!**


	8. Christmas Bells

**A/N: Yep, you read that right. Christmas. I know it's only Halloween now, but yeah, why not, huh? :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Huh.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Christmas Bells'_**

"Where are we going?" Cho asked as Summer pulled him to a square, where he'd never been before. He guessed that this was where people who weren't either cops or super rich went to when they needed clothes.

"You'll see," Summer smiled at him, and skipped in front of Cho, into the direction of a coat stand. Cho immediately shook his head.  
"No, Summer. You don't have to do that-"  
"But I _want_ it, Kimball. Just let me care about you," she complained, and turned to the vendor.

"You got a coat for him?" Summer asked, pointing at Cho. The vendor inspected Cho from head to toe, before starting to look for a coat on the enormous pile of coats.

"These are stolen," Cho murmured, and Summer looked up at him.

"What?"  
"Nothing," Cho said, and the vendor pushed over the pile of coats, and pulled out a coat. She handed it over to Summer, who immediately pushed it against Cho's chest to look if it fit.

"Summer," Cho murmured, but Summer just shook her head.  
"I've got enough money to buy this, Kimball. Stop complaining. Do you have more?" Summer asked the vendor, who once again started looking, and Summer smiled at Cho.

"It will be alright. You will be released from this evil thing," Summer said, pointing at Cho's coat. He just groaned.

Summer was about to say something more, when she looked up at the sky and smiled even more.

"Kiss me – it's beginning to snow," she said, and pulled Cho towards her. Summer could see a faint twinkle in his eyes, which she took as consent, and crushed her lips to his.

Summer smiled against Cho's lips, and Cho placed his hands in her neck, keeping her in place.

A polite cough made them stop, and Cho smiled a rare smile when he saw Summer's cheeks were flushed.

"'Ow 'bout this one, sugar?" the vendor asked, and Summer averted her eyes from Cho's with a smirk. When Cho looked at the coat as well, his eyes grew almost too wide for Cho-proportions.

"That's my coat!" he exclaimed, startling both Summer and the vendor.

"We give discounts," the vendor quickly added. Cho shook his head.

"Summer, this-"  
"Is a coat," Summer interrupted, and Cho stared at her. He pulled her aside, lowering his voice so that the vendor couldn't hear it.  
"These coats are stolen, Summer. I'm a cop – I can't buy stolen goods."

"But I'm buying it, Kimball," Summer replied, and Cho knew that Summer had a point there.

"But I'm going to wear it-"  
"They'll never find out!"  
Cho groaned. Having Summer as a girlfriend would ruin his career – but he'd be damned if he didn't want her.

-NoDayButToday-

"She did _what_?" Rigsby repeated, incredulously, as they reached the big square – the black market.

Jane groaned, and motioned for Rigsby to speak lower. Rigsby already had to be happy that Jane was outside, for crying out loud. "She _pouted_?"

Jane rolled his eyes. "Yeah. What you do all the time."  
Now, Rigsby rolled his eyes. "Don't play that stupid game with me, Jane. I knew something was going on inside your head, that something had changed there, but I hadn't figured it was already this big. So... So she wanted to kiss you?"  
Jane nodded. "I know, I can't believe it-"  
"She got you out?"

"To where are you heading with this?"

Rigsby glared at Jane, and the latter sighed. "She wasn't that... bad. But I pushed her away nonetheless. It just became too much, okay? I shouldn't have done it, but I did it."  
"And she was sweet?"  
Jane sighed and continued walking. "Let's go eat."  
"No! No, Jane, you can't just wave it off, just like that. So she forced herself up on you – so what? It's what you need in the end. Or you'll stay alone forever, trust me."

"Says you," Jane snapped, and Rigsby threw up his hands.  
"Fine. Whatever you wish. I'm just trying to show you the truth."

They continued their way again, and much to their surprise, saw Summer and Cho standing at a stall, kissing. They both smiled faint smiles – they weren't really in the mood to cheer about these kind of things. They always knew Cho was a ladies man anyways, he was the only one who was not going to end up alone – or at least, that's what everybody said.

Jane froze when he looked around the market. No, no...

"What's wrong?" Rigsby asked. Jane shook his head.

"That's... That's her..." Jane whispered, squinting his eyes to see a clearer view. Yes, it really was her! What the hell was she doing here?  
"Who? Grace?"  
Jane rolled his eyes. "No, Cupid. Teresa!"

He pointed at where the little brunette was walking, and Rigsby followed Jane's finger until his eyes went wide.

"Whoa!" he said, appreciatively. Jane didn't pay attention, but walked over to Teresa.

He touched her shoulder. Teresa turned around, first with a slight smile on her lips, before she saw him and her smile faltered.

"Hey," Jane said, gently. Teresa pressed her lips into a thin line, and averted her eyes. Jane slapped himself internally. He could see he'd hurt her by sending her away.

"Hey," she said, absentmindedly, and shoved her hands into her beige pants.

"I just wanna say... I'm sorry for the way-"  
"Forget it," Teresa interrupted him, and looked into his eyes again.

"Hey, I made a mistake. I know that, okay? I blew up. And I want to make it up to you. _Can_ I make it up to you?"  
Teresa shrugged. "Depends."

"Dinner party?"  
Teresa's eyes widened, and she removed her hands from her pockets. "That'll do. I'd have to check on my brothers first, but they won't mind being alone."  
Jane smiled slightly, amused at how quick she was bribed into forgiving him – though he knew she hadn't completely forgiven him. He didn't expect her to, honestly. He had been a jerk, while she had been nothing but sweet – well, not really sweet, let's say 'nice'.

"Hello-o?" the vendor behind the stall started, causing both to look at him. Teresa shook her head, ridding her cheeks of their small blush – was it because of the cold or something else? – and walking back to get her paper bags of groceries.

"What are you doing here anyways? This is not a good neighborhood-"  
"What, and our apartment is in a good one?"  
Jane smiled. "Touché."

"I don't have that much money. This is the only place where I can actually afford things," Teresa explained. Jane's heart broke a bit – such a young girl, already forced to take care of herself and her brothers while she should be jumping around clubs, having fun with friends...

Rigsby, who came walking behind Jane slowly, not wanting to interrupt anything, almost bumped into the two.

"Hey," Rigsby said to Teresa, and Jane rolled his eyes at the prying eyes of Rigsby.

"Rigsby, this is Teresa Lisbon. She'll be dining with us," Jane said, and Rigsby smiled at Teresa. He offered his hand, and Teresa shook it.

"Haven't we met?"  
Teresa rolled her eyes, and looked at Jane. "What is with men around here knowing me? Blondie said that as well already."  
Rigsby chuckled.

"It's a long story. But you could have spotted me in the building, though. I live one floor underneath you."

Rigsby looked at Teresa's arms, carrying the two bags in both arms.

"Shall I help with that-"  
"Quit hitting on me, I'm not interested," Teresa said, and now Jane chuckled.

Rigsby blushed, then went to stand behind Jane and Teresa, following them while they went back to their apartment.

"Why don't I help you carrying one bag, escort you to your awaiting brothers, and then go to the lot for Grace's performance?"  
Teresa looked at the bags in her arms, feeling the muscles already going sour by the weight of the items, and she smiled at Jane.

"How about you carry both bags, _I_ go inside my apartment to get changed, and you wait outside?"  
"Sounds like a deal to me," Jane said, and took over the bags.

"Who is Grace, by the way?"

"His ex," Jane said simply, and Rigsby gasped.  
"Hey, man, not cool! I'm over her!" Rigsby exclaimed from behind him, and Jane just smiled at Teresa, shaking his head as to say 'No he's not', and Teresa chuckled.

As Teresa looked at Jane, who opened the door for her, she sighed. There was still that big thing in his green eyes, and she had to know what that was. Okay, she knew his girlfriend had died, but sure that wasn't reason enough to be all rotten on the inside? Her parents had both died, she'd moved on from that, right?

_"I should tell you..."_

* * *

**A/N: And yes, next chapter's gonna have ****_waaay_**** more Jisbon, I promise! **

**Next chapter: Grace van Pelt, finally! Took long enough, didn't it? :D **


	9. Over The Moon

**A/N: Van Pelt in this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Over the moon'_**

When Jane, Teresa and Rigsby entered the lot, everybody was already there. After saying 'nice to meet you' countless of times, and stating her name, Teresa knew that these people were likable people. Even if she could see they all had their own troubles. They sure as hell were better than the slutty girls at the club she was forced to hang out with.

A loud applause came, and all gazes focused on the stage, where Grace entered, walking to the mike. She didn't seem nervous at all – of course not, she was Grace van Pelt.

"Last night, I had a dream," she said in the mike, and the sound coming out of it seemed perfect. Rigsby gave Sarah a thumbs up, who just rolled her eyes.

"I found myself in a desert, called: Cyberland. It was hot. My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty. Out of the abyss walked a cow: Elsie. I asked if she had anything to drink, and she said..."

Teresa went on tip-toe to whisper in Jane's ear.

"Is she always like this?" she asked, and Jane smiled.

"Normally, she's even worse," he replied, and Teresa chuckled.

"She said," Grace continued, frantically pressing a button, and a few musical notes escaped the boxes. Teresa wondered how this woman had the patience to write such a performance. But then again, nobody seemed to be living the life Teresa was living.

"Only thing to do is jump over the moon," Grace sang. She coughed, and took a different tone of voice. Apparently the voice of the cow. This woman had a lot of imagination. "'They've closed everything real down ... like barns, troughs, performance spaces.'"

Grace's eyes then almost shot fire, and she looked at Mashburn, standing at the other end of the lot, surrounded by police officers. Teresa froze, and instinctively moved closer to Jane. She didn't know why she did it, but for some reason, she felt saver next to him.

She wasn't scared of cops – quite the contrary, she'd even debated becoming one – she was more scared of Mashburn.

Jane frowned, looked at where Teresa's eyes where focused and understood.  
"Landlords are scary, I know," Jane teased, and Teresa rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever," she murmured, and looked back at Grace. Much to Teresa's surprise, the woman was now talking to Mashburn, obviously ready to mock him. That woman had guts.

"Then, a little bulldog entered. His name we have learned was Mashburn."  
The crowd laughed, looking quickly at Mashburn before quickly averting their eyes because of the officers – Mashburn didn't have much authority on his own, he always needed more people to gain that authority. Teresa didn't even understand _why_ he was here – it was not like he very much pitied the people here. He knew that he was better than all the people here put together.

"And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog to the wealthy daughter of the revolution."

"Why is she protesting?" Teresa asked Jane, who hesitated before lowering his gaze and looking into her eyes.

"Grace is... a theater person. She didn't always use to be that, but she became one after living with three men for one year. Mashburn wants to own all the apartments in our building so that he can start his own private investigation bureau, and that means that he is claiming the lot as well. The lot... is a sensible topic, for Grace. It's her performance space, she goes there every time she feels frustrated. She can't stand that Mashburn is going to take that away from her, after all the tormenting he's done when the two still lived with Rigsby, Cho and me-"  
"Hey, can you shut the hell up?" a person said behind them, and Teresa sighed and turned around.

"Go to hell," she snapped. The sight of Teresa, around 5 foot 4, barking at a what seemed like 6 foot 3 man, was quite funny. Jane changed his opinion about this girl – Teresa was definitely not going to cuddle him to death. She was going to cuff him to the rails on the outside of their apartment and leave him there to die. The thought made him smile even brighter than the sight of her being bossy to somebody three times her size – and maybe even her age.

"Grace and Mashburn have always had trouble with each other, but when we 'broke up' as roommates, that 'disliking' only increased. Now, they can't be alone without bashing each other's heads in."

Teresa chuckled, though it surprised her that somebody actually stood up to Mashburn. She hadn't expected that. But then again, Grace didn't live there anymore so she could do that. "What happened that they hate each other so much?"

Jane shrugged. "Differences of opinion, I guess. Grace wants to do what's right, without hurting too much people on her way to reach that goal. Mashburn doesn't care about other's feelings. He just wants to reach his goal. He would do everything – even sleeping with people, while he's married." Teresa could notice Jane was disgusted by that, and she realized in that moment that he was a loyal person. She even admired him more now.

But he'd said that Mashburn would sleep with people. With her. She shivered.

Jane looked at her, almost worried. She waved it away.  
"I'm fine," she whispered, and Jane looked at her for a few seconds more, before the crowd around them suddenly mooed. Jane and Teresa frowned, and looked at Grace on the stage, who was enthusiastically demanding her audience to 'moo' with her. Jane shook his head, smiling.

"Grace is like my little sister. Everybody loves her," Jane said, and Teresa smiled.

"Well, she doesn't seem like a mean person."  
"She isn't, I can assure you that. You'll like her, I just know it-"  
"Ah, so now you know _me_?"  
"Uh, yes, I do," Jane said, rather confident, and Teresa rolled her eyes.

The audience applauded, and Grace jumped off the stage, into the direction of the group.

The rest greeted her with loud cheers, pulling her into big hugs. As soon as Grace saw the new face, she almost screamed in joy and ran over to Teresa.

"Hi! I'm Grace!" Grace exclaimed, and pulled Teresa into a tight hug. When Grace saw how Jane looked at Teresa, her smile only increased.

"Lucky you," Grace said to Teresa and then went to Sarah and pulled her out of the lot.

Teresa looked at Jane while frowning, but he just smiled at her.

That man knew more than she did.

* * *

**A/N: Next up: La Vie Boheme, the end of the 1st act! I'm gonna put this story on a short hiatus (probably a week) because I want to start on a new story and need to make an outline for that one. I know that it's a bit strange to begin writing another story when I still have this one, but this one doesn't really take that much to time to write since I can definitely quote the entire musical in one go :). But anyways, after next chapter, this story is on hiatus :).**


	10. La Vie Boheme A B, I Should Tell You

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I can explain it! I was finishing watching Bones, I'm now completely up-to-date, finally, and I started watching Once Upon a Time, but my internet connection was screwing me majorly so I couldn't do anything anymore... Turns out all I had to do was turn off my laptop and restart it...**

**Anyways: after this chapter there's a hiatus! Hope you can forgive me! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'La Vie Boheme'/'I should tell you'/'La Vie Boheme B'_**

As soon as the gang walked into the Live Café, they were stopped by the owner.  
"No," he simply said, and Rigsby frowned.  
"What, 'no'?"

"No. You can't come in. Never. I've got important costumers, Sir."

"What, and I'm just a blur?"  
"Yes."

Rigsby snorted, and looked behind him for some support, but the rest seemed to find it too funny to help him.

"You sit all night and you never pay."

"Hey, that's not true! I had a tea the other day-"  
"You couldn't pay that, Sir."  
Rigsby's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh yeah..."  
"Oh god, no!" Grace exclaimed and came to stand directly behind him, their bodies touching – though of course she didn't notice. Or she did.

Rigsby blushed.

"It's that jerk Mashburn and Mr. Stacks!" she exclaimed, and that seemed to have caught Mashburn's attention. Grace ran past Rigsby to the two men sitting at one of the best tables in the restaurant, ignored the shouts of the owner, and Summer followed her.

"The enemy of Avenue A," Grace said, sitting down on the table facing Mashburn, and he sighed.  
"You're my only enemy, Gra-"  
"You know that's not true. I can name a whole bunch of people who would want to ruin that pretty face of yours."  
"Don't you think you're a bit childish now-"  
"So now _I_ am childish. Aren't you the guilty one for that? You raised the rent for Jane and Rigsby's rent without a good reason for it."  
Mashburn sighed. "Look, Van Pelt, I don't like it either, having to raise the rent, but I have to-"  
"Oh, you do? I beg to differ. See, I did a bit of research on what the others in the building have to pay for rent-"  
"Don't go there, Van Pelt. You can't discuss that here."  
Grace threw up her arms and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. I will come back on it, though. Be warned. And oh, Mashburn: we'll stay."  
Soon enough, they were all moving tables to form one big one where they could sit.

Rigsby next to Grace, Grace next to Sarah.

Cho and Summer next to each other. Jane and Teresa as well, opposite the unfortunate Rigsby and his two exes.

Mashburn turned, almost panicking, towards his father-in-law to explain who these people were and why they all seemed to hate him. Or maybe he did not really explain it, but more offered exits out of this situation.

Mashburn got up and approached the group.

"What brings the mogul in his own mind to the Life Café?" Summer asked.  
Mashburn smiled, dangerously, and the group knew he'd found a new way to mock them. He picked up a glass of champagne and lifted it dramatically into the air.

"I would like to propose a toast to Van Pelt's noble try. It went well-"  
"Go to hell," Grace interrupted, and a few people laughed.  
"Oh fine. We're going down that road?"  
Grace nodded, proudly, and Mashburn sighed.

"Why did Muffy miss the show?" Jane asked, and Mashburn shot him a look. Muffy was the nickname most people used for Mashburn's wife. It first started off as a joke, but when they found out that it was much easier to gossip about the woman behind Mashburn's back, they installed it into daily use.  
Mashburn didn't like it – obviously.

"Catherine," Mashburn corrected, and Jane lifted a hand.

"There was a death in the family, if you must know," Mashburn said, and everybody's smile faltered a bit.

"Who died?" Rigsby asked.

"Our dog. Was the nosy kind of dog, couldn't stop barking, but was a nice-"  
"Wait... Evita?" Summer asked, and Mashburn frowned, before nodding.

"How do you know?"  
"Oh, just a guess. You seem like the kind of guy that names his dog Evita," Summer said, a bit too fast, and the rest smiled.

Mashburn glared at Summer a bit longer, before looking around the table, and he was genuinely surprised when he saw Teresa sitting next to Jane.  
"Teresa! Well, I must say I'm surprised. I wouldn't have figured that you would... abut, with these scumbags. A young and beautiful girl like yourself – you don't belong with these people, now do you? You know I'm the one-"  
"Shut up, Mashburn," Grace spat, and Mashburn shot an angry glare in her direction.

"You shut up, Van Pelt, I wasn't talking to you," he spat back, and focused on Teresa again. Jane beside her did seem to be surprised by Mashburn's comments, but it didn't come across to the rest of the group as if he gave a flying one. Teresa looked at Jane, and the latter just shrugged. Nobody was sure if he really knew what was happening now between Mashburn and Teresa, and if he really knew the truth, but for that moment, it would do.

The group started talking – more like screaming, but it was heartfelt and not meant to really yell at each other, but since the "other" people in the restaurant were quite "noisy", they had to do something to speak louder than the rest.

Mr. Stacks had left, and much to the group's dismay, Mashburn stayed.

When Teresa got up to go to the restroom, Mashburn stopped her just when she was about to enter the toilets. He held her by her upper arm, and he showed once again that she was not strong enough for him.

"Hey Teresa," he whispered, and Teresa sighed.  
"Get lost-"  
"Hey hey, not so mean. After all, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to pay your rent. Your, uh, new boyfriend," Mashburn said, looking at Jane, "doesn't know about us?"  
"There's no 'us'."  
"That's not what you thought last night-"  
"Stop it," Teresa interrupted and pushed Mashburn away from her.

"You can't escape me, Teresa. I could throw you out, you know?"

Teresa gave Mashburn one more hard nudge, and much to her surprise, Mashburn let go.

"We'll discuss this later-"  
"We won't," Teresa protested. "What we... do, is nothing more than necessary. I don't want my brothers to end up on the street and that will definitely happen if I can't pay the rent. I know it's wrong to do it, but it's the only way to keep them off the streets."  
"And your mother would like it if she heard her only daughter became a hooker-"  
"I'm _not_ a hooker," Teresa hissed, and ran into the restroom.

-NoDayButToday-

Yep, he did it.

He had been ignoring her for the entire evening since they started dinner. He shouldn't do it, he cared about her, but it didn't feel right to be acting all boyfriend-girlfriend with her. Yet, that is. He knew he wanted to. It just felt as a betrayal to Angela.

When their orders for desert were placed, and everybody suddenly moved places, Grace was sitting next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, and Jane frowned.

"What do you mean-"  
"You're ignoring her. You bring her with you to a group of people she doesn't know and you ignore her the entire evening. First off, she's just a teenager, so I don't know why you're getting involved with her, but anyways, that's your love life and we discussed that – it's not my business. But if I were her, I would've fled already. You can tell that she's having a good time, but the only person she already knew – and might as well love – doesn't pay attention to her. I've got no clue to what you're doing, Patrick Jane. I want you to stop it. You can't hurt Teresa just because you hurt on the inside. So either pull her apart and kiss some sense into that girl, or let her go. I can't allow you to hurt such a young soul."

Jane stared at Grace, before he sighed, and nodded.

"I know, Grace. Thanks," he said, and she shrugged.

"I had to do something positive after Mashburn," she said, and Jane smiled.

"He's really getting to you, isn't he?"  
Grace glared at him, as if saying 'are you freaking kidding me'.

"Is it that obvious?" Grace asked dryly, and Jane chuckled. When he looked over at Teresa, she averted her eyes. Grace nudged his side.

"If you don't want her, give her to me. She's cute," Grace teased, and got up.

"She's not a lesbian-"  
"I could make her one. You don't know what I can do, Jane."  
Jane grinned, but then sobered when he realized what he was going to do now.

He walked to the other side of the table and gently grabbed hold of Teresa's arm. Everybody went quiet – the depressed, suicidal Patrick Jane, making a move on his pretty girl? That was one for the record – and watched the 'show'.

She frowned, but got up anyways. Jane moved her to the rear exit, and he was more than aware that all the eyes were still on them.

As soon as they were outside, Jane moved his arms to her waist and carefully pulled her closer.

"Look, Teresa, I know I've been a jerk, not only tonight but also this morning. I shouldn't have pushed you away. It was just... It became a bit too much. You're the first one since... since Angela, who tried to make a move on me. I told myself to be lonely until I died... And though we don't know each other for that long, I _do_ want you to be happy. Because it's obvious you're not happy now. But I'm just... too damaged."  
"I'm too."  
Jane sighed. "I know. And that's what worries me. You shouldn't be as damaged as me-"  
"Because of what?"  
"Because you're so young..."  
"Yeah, well, I guess fate had something different in store for me. Stop whining about it, I can take care of myself. I just need to find some stability now-"  
"You're just nineteen-"  
"And a surrogate mother for my brothers," Teresa interrupted. She paused, realizing he'd guessed her actual age, before continuing, "I appreciate that you want me to be happy, but that's just not gonna happen at the moment. Not with all the stuff I have to take care of now."  
Jane lifted his hand, and stroked her cheek.

"I'm scared of loving somebody, because I'm afraid that somebody else will die just because of me," Jane confessed on a whisper. Teresa swallowed, and covered his hand on her cheek with hers, pulling it down.

"My mother died when I was twelve – car accident. My father when I was fifteen – he killed himself."

"Angela was pregnant when she died – it was mine."  
"I've been raped when I was sixteen."  
Jane gasped, and pulled Teresa against his body again.

He knew that this was what would eventually happen when they spilled their hearts, but he hadn't figured she would tell this – not yet, anyways.

"Oh, Teresa," Jane whispered, and her arms went around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Teresa..."  
"Me too."

Teresa shivered at the combination of heat coming from Jane's body and the cold night air, and Jane pulled away slightly.

"We good?" he asked, and Teresa nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. They noticed the entire group looked at them when they re-entered the café, and Jane rolled his eyes.

When the company kept staring at them, almost expectantly, Teresa looked at Jane and frowned.

"They're childish," Jane said simply, before pulling Teresa in and linking their lips.

The group cheered and clapped, as Jane and Teresa tried to move closer and closer to each other, but failing in doing so.

When they pulled away, both flushed, the group smiled at them.

"Merry Christmas!" Grace exclaimed and lifted her champagne glass.

* * *

**A/N: I know, the last thing Lisbon confessed to Jane is probably not true, but I thought that it fit since Lisbon is seriously in trouble :)**

**Leave a REVIEW, please! **


	11. Happy New Year A B

**A/N: Sorry, I know this was a longer delay than a week. Ugh. So many things on my mind. Ugh. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_{ Act 2 }_**

**_'Happy New Year'/'Voicemail #3'/'Happy New Year B'_**

"Jane, I've told you already for the entire week now: Walter Mashburn is nothing good. You'd do better with staying away from him," Teresa said, as she struggled to keep up with the taller blonde next to her. Jane shook his head.  
"And why are you allowed to go to him, and I'm not? Teresa, I know he is dangerous, and that's why I need you to keep away from him as well."

"I can't," Teresa said, without thinking about it, and regretted saying the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Jane paused in walking, causing Teresa to stop walking as well.

"Why can't you stay away from him, Teresa? Why is he still so important to you? I want to protect you because you're all on your own with raising your brothers, but you're making that damned difficult."

Teresa sighed, and continued walking. Jane rolled his eyes, before walking beside her.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you eventually. Just give me some time."

Jane sighed, and grabbed her hand. "Fine. But just don't let him hurt you, okay? I will never forgive myself if that happens."

Teresa nodded, and then jumped up the few steps in front of their apartment building. Where unfortunately, their entire group was awaiting them.

"What happened?" Jane asked. Grace shrugged, but he could see she was heavily annoyed – she got that line in between her eyebrows that marked the transition between annoyance and anger.

"Mashburn padlocked our building – well, _your_ building." She pointed at the door that had a chain lock on it, and Jane groaned. "Said that since you still hadn't paid the rent, he had more than one reason to claim back 'his property'."  
"And you know this... _how_?" Teresa asked.

Grace rolled her eyes – count on Teresa to ask for hard evidence – and pointed at the little note hanging on the door.

_To my dearest friends,_

_I told you I wanted your rent – now you just have to bear the consequences. Happy new year._

_Walter J. Mashburn._

"That son of a bitch," Teresa murmured, earning her some wicked glares from the rest – was a girl her age even supposed to know such language?

"Hey, I'm sorry that you won't get a proper New Year's Eve," Jane said, but he knew that that was not at all Teresa's concern. Where were her brothers?

She got her phone out of her pocket, and started dialing James' number.

The rest of the group stood there awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to do, who to call.

"Hey, James. Are you home? Oh, you're at John's. Okay, great. And do you know where Tommy and Mike are? Okay, thank you Jamie. Call me if you'll stay longer, okay? Happy New Year," Teresa said, and hung up. She sighed, and looked at the rest again. "My first New Year's Eve without any family – biological, that is."  
The rest smiled at the implied 'you are my family now as well', but the happy mood dissolved as soon as they saw the padlocked door again.

"Now what?" Grace asked. The rest shrugged.  
"Dunno. Maybe we can call Summer? I mean, it's not like she hasn't saved us before," Rigsby said. When nobody moved to call her, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. But any outrages are _your_ fault, not mine. And Grace, you should call Sarah. She's a lawyer, she can save us too when we'll break into your apartment."

Grace nodded, and both she and Rigsby went to their respective tasks. Jane leant against the wall, and slid down to the floor. Teresa joined him soon enough.  
"Can I ask something?" Teresa asked, and Jane smiled.

"Always."  
"I'm... planning on going back to school. I haven't been able to finish High School, and I really don't want to stay in the club for the rest of my life."

She paused, hesitating with asking, but Jane already knew what she was going to say.

"And you're asking me whether I can pay for your fees?"  
Teresa nodded, blushing, then shook her head. "No, never mind. Forget I mentioned-"

"No, Teresa, please. I would be honored to pay for you. I want you to have a good future as well," Jane said, and Teresa smiled.  
"Thank you," she said, and Jane shrugged.  
"Anytime, Teresa."

"Hey, love birds," Grace said, meeting two pointed stares from said 'love birds', and she chuckled. "Summer is on her way, and she'll bring Cho. And Sarah is trying to find a way of escaping her parents' New Year's party."

Jane and Teresa nodded.

"So that means that we still have to wait," Grace said, and Jane nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes, Gracie dear. But at least we'll have each other."  
Now that was not reassuring at all.

-YulianaHenderson-

"I told you already, _Wayne_, if you and Jane hadn't been so stubborn in skipping paying your rent, we wouldn't have been in this situation and we could've had a proper New Year's Eve."

"So you're implying that this all is _my_ fault?"  
"Something like that, yes," Grace snapped, and Rigsby groaned.

Jane and Teresa were still sitting against the wall, watching as Rigsby and Grace's patience slowly dissolved. It was quite a show, and really funny. Hence why several people from across the street were looking at them as well.

"Come on, guys," Teresa complained, and the two snapped their heads towards her. Teresa immediately threw up her hands as soon as she saw the angry stares, and they all felt the anger disappearing.

"Sorry for helping," Teresa mumbled, and Jane chuckled.

"You shouldn't help them then, Teresa. They're a lost cause anyways."

Teresa smiled. "Yeah, maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
Teresa nodded, but before she got the chance to say something more, a big, expensive car parked in front of the building, and that was met with several groans.

"No, not him," Jane muttered under his breath, and got up.

"Mashburn, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Once again claiming your rent, amigos. I have the key of that lock here, I can open it for you anytime."  
"I don't give money to dirty little creatures-"  
"Jane," Teresa interrupted, and Mashburn smiled as soon as he saw the feisty teenager.

"Teresa. Hanging out with these scumbags again, aren't you?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"Sure it isn't."

"No, it really isn't, Mashburn. I don't even like you, that makes all your rights to care about me disappear-"

"That's not what you said last night," Mashburn interrupted, and when Jane frowned and looked at Teresa, whose face went red with rage, Mashburn continued talking.

"Just give me your rent. We can stop this act, and I can get back to Catherine."  
"As if Molly wants you-"  
"It's Catherine, and she already called me several times."  
"Sure she did. What did she say? When will you get a divorce?"  
"Stop it there," Mashburn said, and his arrogant façade disappeared rather quickly, only to be replaced with anger. "It's none of your business what I do with Catherine or not. You're nothing more than a little worm, avoiding authorities, afraid to get caught for the things that you did in your past. You're no better than I am-"  
"He is."  
Mashburn grew amused again when seeing Teresa standing up for Jane against him. "And you're not good at all, Teresa."  
Mashburn turned his eyes back to Jane's. "Do you know Teresa? I don't think you do. Last night, she went to my office to ask me to lower her rent."  
Jane looked at Teresa, who was just staring at the ground in shame. "Is that true, Teresa?"  
She nodded, and Jane ran a hand through his hair. "And what more did you do that you're not telling me?"  
When their eyes crossed, Jane knew everything. "You're seeing him, aren't you?"

She nodded again, and Jane groaned. "Dammit, Teresa! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't think it was important-"  
"Of course it is! I want to be loyal to the people I love, and I expect them to be loyal in return. When you're sleeping with Mashburn behind my back... I can't really call that loyalty, can you?"

"Jane, you don't understand-"  
"No, you're right, I don't. You could've asked me for help. You could've told me you were struggling with paying your rent-"  
"It wouldn't have made a difference-"  
"Oh really? Because I think it did."

"I don't want to be dependant of my boyfriend-"  
"I'm _not_ your boyfriend," Jane interjected, and saw by Teresa's sharp intake of breath that he had hurt her. But damn this, he had all right to.

"Hey, you, cheer up, will you?" Grace asked, but nobody seemed to listen.

When Sarah arrived, everybody was quiet, and the vibe hanging around the group was awkward.

"Don't tell me you were fighting," she said, as she got her phone out of her pocket.

"We weren't-"  
"Yes, we were," Teresa interjected, and Jane shot her a look, but as soon as their eyes met, his anger dissolved. This was not a good effect.

"Yes, we were. But it's stopped now. We're good. I don't want to fight anymore," Jane said, and Teresa nodded. Yet she didn't dare to come closer, fearing that he would still push her away like he'd done by saying he wasn't her boyfriend – because whatever they were, boyfriend/girlfriend was definitely at the top of the list, and good friends at the bottom.

"If you're good, then why are you standing so far away?" Grace asked, but stopped as soon as she was met with the stares of Jane and Teresa. "Sorry."

"So, what did you do now?" Sarah asked, changing subject.

"For future reference, _they_ did something wrong. I am not involved in the 'you' part," Grace protested, and the rest rolled their eyes.  
"And Walter, why are you here?"

"Claiming what's mine."

"The rent again? Can't you just cut them some slack?" Sarah asked, on which Mashburn shook his head.  
"No, I can't. And I won't."

Sarah nodded, and then got out her phone. "Alright then. Summer!"

Everybody frowned, but then Summer and Cho appeared from around the corner, the young woman carrying a blowtorch.

"Whoa, you gonna blow up the building?" Rigsby asked, and Summer chuckled. She shrugged then.  
"Maybe," she said. Everybody noticed she completely disregarded Mashburn, causing them all to be more than just amused.

When Summer stepped on the short stairs, Mashburn finally moved from his statue-like stance, and stopped her.  
"You can't do this-"

"Oh, I can't? Watch me," she said, and moved again to the door, but Mashburn took the blowtorch from her.  
"Fine, I'll open the door. But not because of any of this. It's because I'm nice."  
"Of course you are," Grace mumbled when Mashburn opened the door. They all went in, and they wisely left Mashburn outside – not that he very much wanted to get inside.

"So," Rigsby started as soon as everybody was inside his and Jane's apartment, and all had settled down somewhere. He looked at his watch, and cringed. "One minute left."

Then, everybody rushed to get everything done to properly celebrate New Year – even Teresa helped, though she was not allowed to drink yet. Which had already earned her some teasing looks from Jane that morning. It upset her to think that he wouldn't do that now.

"Ten seconds, people!" Rigsby exclaimed, and the last people tripped over things laying on the floor, before they had all gathered in the middle of the apartment.

"Five, four," Rigsby started, and the rest joined.

"Three, two one... Happy New Year!" everybody exclaimed, and what surprised them all after what had happened, happened: Jane pulled Teresa in and linked their lips in such a passionate kiss that the rest felt it getting hotter. Despite everybody cheering, both could feel that this was not a kiss like they had shared before. This was more, this _implied_ more.

"Get a room you two," Grace exclaimed, and Teresa pulled away slightly. She smiled, but wasn't rewarded with a smile. Which made her swallow, and she pulled away completely to walk to the rest to give them the best wishes.

Grace shot Jane a look, but he shot her a look back.

Now, everybody knew that though he showed otherwise, Patrick Jane was angry as hell.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a REVIEW, please!**


	12. Take Me Or Leave Me

**A/N: Just want to make clear that everybody in this fic is having a tough relationship. So Jane and Lisbon as well, but they are just good in pretending. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Take Me Or Leave Me'_**

_"Valentine's Day... Pan across the empty lot. Jane's down at Teresa's, where he's been for almost two months now - although he keeps talking about leaving town and living in solitude... I guess he's still jealous of Mashburn... God knows where Cho and Summer are... Could be that new Shanty Town near the river or a suite at the Plaza... Grace and Sarah are rehearsing for Grace's next performance."_

"Now, do it again," Sarah almost ordered, and Grace looked at her in shock. Nobody 'just' ordered Grace van Pelt.  
"You don't have the right to order anything-"  
Sarah's eyes shot fire as she quickly approached Grace. "I have _every_ right."

_"That is if they're speaking this week. Me? I'm here – nowhere."_

"What do you mean, you have every right? You don't, okay! You may be my manager, and you may be my girlfriend, but it's still my life and I decide what to do with it."  
"Yes, and that worked out just fine in the past."  
"It did! Over The Moon went perfect! You said that there would be a riot, but there wasn't any, now was there? I just don't get your problem."  
"Oh, you don't get _my_ problem? I don't get _your_ problem either!"  
Grace was about to say something more, but then took in a deep breath and instead turned around, away from Sarah. Then, she froze, and turned back to Sarah.

"Wait a minute... is this about that club where I was flirting with that woman?"  
"What? No!"  
"Oh my god, it is! You got a confidence issue! Why would you be jealous? You know I love you-"  
"And I could clearly see that last week."  
"Just stop it!" Grace exclaimed. She failed in concealing her anger this time. "If you don't trust me, if you keep being jealous every time _other_ people make a move on me, then I'm not sure whether I can be in a relationship with you."

Sarah glanced at Grace, and the latter nodded.  
"Yeah, that's right. I'm breaking up with you," Grace said, crossed her arms and then left the apartment.

Sarah was left in the middle of her apartment, staring in shock after her lover that had just dumped her because of stupid reasons.

Sarah hated fighting.

Much to her dismay, her phone started ringing, and with the last shred of sanity she still had, Sarah picked it up.

"Sarah Harrington."

"Sarah, I need you to come to the hospital in the center of town right _now_. Something is wrong with Summer."

-NoDayButToday-

"I came as soon as I could," Sarah said as she arrived at the ward Rigsby had told her, and was immediately met with the concerned faces of Rigsby, Cho and Jane. "What is wrong?"

Cho refused to explain what was happening – so maybe he did have some human feelings – and Jane was too busy with his own thoughts, apparently, so Rigsby was forced to tell the entire story.

"It's the AIDS. Summer has been refusing to take her AZT lately because... she hated her illness. It's now tearing her body apart."  
"It's doing what?" Grace asked behind Sarah, and the latter turned around, but the women's eyes didn't cross.

"You're old enough to know what AIDS does to one's body," Rigsby said, and lowered his head.  
"So... is she gonna make it?" Grace asked. Rigsby shrugged.  
"The doctors are not sure. The disease is really advanced by now."  
Grace and Sarah swallowed at the same time, just as a doctor exited Summer's room.

Cho was the first to stand in front of him – which surprised everybody.

"She's stable," the doctor explained, "and conscious. But it's been a close call, Mr. Cho-"  
"Agent."  
"Agent Cho. She should really take her medicine again-"  
"She doesn't want to."

"Well, you should try to convince her-"  
"Not gonna happen."  
"Agent Cho-"  
"She will get what she wants, not what you think is best for her," Cho snapped, and with that, walked into Summer's room.

The doctor looked at the group, who just shrugged.

They didn't know what Cho was doing either.

* * *

**A/N: The people who know RENT know what's happening with Summer after this chapter, and I'm not really changing it. I know it's mean, but it's for the best.**


	13. Contact

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**_This chapter is M-rated, for both graphic sexual scenes at the beginning as character death at the ending. You've been warned._**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Contact'_**

When Teresa arrived at her floor after work, one week after New Year's Eve, she saw Jane leaning against her door.

She swallowed. They hadn't spoken anymore, and she knew he was angry. Angry as hell. She'd tried to convince herself that he had no reason to be angry, but she knew that wasn't true. He had all reason to.

But he had to know that it was a means to an end. What she had with Mashburn – or rather, what she didn't have – was nothing. It wasn't filled with true feelings, nothing like the feelings she had for Jane.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, the words coming out sharper than she'd anticipated, lifted her purse and tried to get her keys out of it.

Jane shrugged. "I dropped by to apologize. I was around anyways."  
"Why? I made the mistake, once again. Not you-"  
Jane pulled Teresa flush against him, knocking all the air out of her lungs. She looked up at him, clear green eyes meeting even clearer green eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.  
"You have to stop saying things are your fault, Teresa. You're young, you got a lot to learn, and I'm here to help. I hope you just learned that sleeping with people won't take you anywhere. You're an amazing girl, too amazing to be prostituting yourself for a lower rent. You're one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. Don't be so hard on yourself," Jane whispered, his hot breath touching her face.

"I'm not hard on myself. And I'm not a child anymore-"

Jane cut her off by crushing his lips down on hers. Teresa's hands immediately went into his blonde curls, slightly tugging at them.

He turned them around, and slammed her against her front door. Teresa let out a small yelp, which Jane swallowed. When Teresa felt Jane's obvious reaction against her abdomen, her knees almost gave up. So he did still want her, after everything she had done to him.

Jane took the key out of her purse, and without breaking the kiss, opened the door and pushed her inside.  
Jane pulled away for a second, to check if the Lisbon brothers were gone, but when he saw no sign at all of them, closed the door behind him and was with Teresa again. His hands were frantic, everywhere on her body, before he calmed them down and instead placed them in the backs of her knees, making her bend them. Teresa wrapped her legs around his waist, and Jane walked them to the couch, resisting throwing her down. Instead, he carefully placed her on the couch and started an exploration of her body. His hands stroked her breasts, and even though she was probably wearing a push-up bra, they were still fully rounded and fit his hands perfectly. Teresa arched her back, pushing her chest further into Jane's hands. Jane smiled against the skin in her neck, and he lowered his hands to her waist, on which Teresa whimpered.

"Please Jane, I need you," she breathed, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled away slightly and ripped open her blouse with a loud ripping sound. He pulled her up and slipped the clothing off her shoulders, before reaching behind her back and unhooking the clasp of her bra. Teresa sighed when Jane placed a kiss on the space between her breasts.

Teresa's hands went to his belt, and he smiled an evil smile, before pulling away completely and putting on a show in undressing. Teresa became impatient, though, so Jane ripped open his vest and shirt just like he'd ripped open her blouse.

In the meantime, Teresa had taken off her jeans and panties, and as soon as Jane was completely naked as well, he was back on her with the speed of light, kissing the skin in her neck.

Teresa whimpered and wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, trying to get him inside her, but she failed.

Jane pulled away slightly to look into Teresa's eyes.

"Are you on the pill?" Jane breathed, realizing it was a bit cruel to ask it so late, but Teresa just nodded. He joined their bodies. Teresa's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of him and she scratched his back. Jane groaned, and bowed down to kiss her, a passionate kiss as he gently moved inside her.

She hadn't experienced sex like this before. All the previous times were wild and frantic but she hadn't felt something special while on it. Especially not with Mashburn – she even had the feeling that that could be considered rape. It hurt every single time.

But now, with Jane, it just felt _right_. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it _why_.

A few moments later, Jane watched as pleasure almost overtook Teresa, and she whispered his name, before she screamed it as she came. Jane quickly linked their lips, swallowing her screams.  
He softly smiled. He'd never figured Teresa Lisbon was so vocal.

Just when Teresa came down from her high, her next orgasm approached, and apparently faster than she'd thought, for her eyes shot open.

"Patrick," Teresa breathed and came again, and Jane finally gave in, coming inside her. He linked their lips once again, and Teresa pulled him closer. Jane carefully fell on top of her, completely spent.

He turned their position, Teresa's head on his chest, and they reveled in the other's embrace, coming down from their highs.

When Jane had gathered some strength again, he lifted Teresa up bride-like and carried her into her bedroom. They continued laying on her bed like they'd laid on the couch, only now under the covers. Teresa wrapped her arms around his waist almost painfully, and she sighed contently.

"We're bad at fighting," she whispered, and Jane chuckled.

"Thank god," he whispered in her hair.

-NoDayButToday-

Grace knocked on the door again. And again.

But she got no reply.  
"Pookie..." she almost whined, and after another knock, the door opened.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Sarah," Grace said, and Sarah sighed. She stepped aside and Grace stepped inside.

"I do appreciate what you do for me, Pookie. And I don't think I say it enough. But I mean it."  
Sarah sighed again. "I know, Grace."  
When their eyes met, they froze. They were screwed.

"Bedroom?" Sarah asked, and Grace shook her head, already running into Sarah. They fell and ended up on the floor, kissing passionately, knowing that the next day, they would be hating each other again.

Downside of an on/off relationship.

-NoDayButToday-

Cho held Summer in his arms.

She was shivering, and she couldn't seem to stop it.

"I love you, Kimball-"  
Cho kissed the top of her head, and rocked her back and forth. Summer clasped the sleeve of Cho's shirt, almost painfully, and she started sobbing.

"I'm scared," she whispered in his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears.

Cho swallowed his tears away. He couldn't admit that he was scared as well. Scared as hell. Summer was his only shot at a normal life, with love and affection and perfection, and he wasn't sure if he could live without her right now – not ever.  
And he had to be strong. For her.

For himself too. He couldn't break down now.

Summer's clasp on his shirt loosened slightly, and Cho knew she was running out of time.

"I love you, Summer. I love you so much. And wherever you're going now, I will forever think about you. You are the love of my life and I will never forget all the fun times we had together. You showed me love, you showed that I'm not a rock and that I can sometimes drop my façade. I love you, I love you..." Cho whispered in her ear, and realized that this was the first time he'd spoken so many words in one go. But that's what Summer's task was on this earth: showing that everything Cho did could be done differently.

"Can you forgive me for not taking my AZT?" Summer asked, her voice small, and Cho immediately nodded.  
"I can, Summer. No worries," he whispered, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I want my coat back," Summer breathed, and Cho smiled, before he felt Summer's hold loosen completely and she went numb. He looked down at her face, not showing any sign of pain, but she had a pretty smile on.

The summer had left Cho's life.

He had never cried so much in his life as when he held her peacefully still body, not stopping with gently rocking her back and forward.

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit that I was crying while writing the ending of this chapter. I'm so attached to Summer, it's unbelievable, ugh. **


	14. I'll Cover You (Reprise)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! And sorry that this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer. And we're almost there, hang on!**

**And I just saw The Craft. Seriously, try to write Lisbon after a movie like that. Robin is amazing in that movie but she's so not Lisbon because her character is scared and weak. Lisbon is not. But anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither The Mentalist nor RENT.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'I'll Cover You (Reprise)'_**

"Summer was one of my closest friends. Even though I hadn't known her that long, I felt this connection with her, as if we'd known each other for years. She was so, so strong. She would always stand up for people who were vulnerable, who were weaker or not appreciated. There was not a selfish part in her." Teresa took in a deep breath, then quickly brushed away the tears in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss her."

Rigsby came to stand next to Teresa, wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, before walking to the mike instead and Teresa walked back to the pews, sitting down next to Jane who wrapped his arms around her immediately.

"I can still remember this time when she, Cho and I walked through the streets and found this group of homeless people. Where Cho and I avoided them, our guns didn't really help with gaining trust from them, Summer walked over to the three and started talking with them. They couldn't believe somebody associated with cops would want to talk to them, but she did. And the three people looked happy as Summer told them funny stories. She even offered to buy fancy clothes for them," Rigsby said, chuckling slightly at the memory, then looked over at Summer's photo standing on her coffin. He sighed, and lowered his head.

As Rigsby walked back to his seat in the pews, he gently patted Cho's shoulder. The latter man was just staring at Summer's photo.

Then, he stood up and walked over to her coffin standing in the middle of the room. He briefly leant on the wooden surface, before collapsing and crying.

Grace and Sarah hurried to him, but nobody knew what to do with the agent now.

They had never seen him crying.


	15. Goodbye Love

**A/N: One chapter after this one, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Goodbye Love'_**

Six months later

"Jane?" Teresa asked, knocking on his door, and it opened after five minutes. But it was Rigsby that had opened the door, not Jane.

Teresa sighed. "Is Jane there?"  
Rigsby shook his head. "He left this morning. Said he needed some time to think things over. Didn't come back after that."  
"Any idea where he might be-"  
"Look, Teresa, I'm really sorry to cut it to you like this, but Jane is confused. He doesn't realize his feelings for you, and as long as you keep seeing Mashburn, that isn't going to change. You'd have to make a decision."  
"Don't-"  
"Don't say that I've got no right to decide for you what you should do now, because I know I don't. But Jane is my best friend and it hurts for me as well to see him so sad. Whatever he tells you, he's not a person for an on/off relationship. So make your choice: Mashburn or Jane."  
With that, Rigsby slammed the door shut. Teresa swallowed, and covered her chest with her arms.  
That was exactly why she'd come to see Jane: to tell him that she had officially stopped seeing Mashburn – or rather, have sex with him to lower her rent. She had accepted to pay her rent with the little money she made in the club, but it seemed to be the only way that made her happy.

She sighed, and looked at Mashburn. He nodded.  
"I know, Teresa," he whispered, and Teresa fought her tears.

"He didn't leave me. It can't be. He would say goodbye if he did that. I just know it. I-"  
"It's okay," Mashburn whispered, and pulled Teresa in, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just can't believe that right when I decide to love him fully, he just... walks out on me-"

Of course, as if her life couldn't get any worse, Jane chose that exact moment to appear on the hall-way. Teresa jumped away from Mashburn.

"Why are you here?" Jane snapped. Teresa swallowed.  
"I wanted to tell you that-"  
"That you're moving on with Mashburn? Fine, good luck doing that, Teresa. I'm happy that you finally found what made you happy. But I won't be there to pick up the pieces when he hurts you. You're all alone on this," Jane hissed, and entered his apartment without a single word more.

Teresa's tears left her eyes.

"But you didn't let me continue," she whispered, hoping that he would still come back, but she knew he wouldn't. "But I love you..."

-NoDayButToday-

"What the hell was that?" Rigsby asked, when Jane slammed the door shut behind him. Jane didn't respond, just walked past Rigsby into the direction of his couch. Rigsby didn't want to have any of it, though.  
"No, Jane. I know that Teresa was standing on the hall-way, with Mashburn. And I know what you immediately assumed. But it wasn't true what you thought, Jane. She's not going to move on with him – she wanted to move on with _you_."

Jane shook his head. "When I arrived upstairs, they were hugging-"  
"What, like you don't hug Grace sometimes?"  
"That's different-"  
"How is that different?" Rigsby took in a deep breath. "I... may have told her to make a decision between Mashburn and you, and I may have eavesdropped on the conversation they had before you arrived. She doesn't love Mashburn – never did, never will. She does love you, though."  
"Don't be so stupid-"  
"You're just naïve, Jane! Are you really that stupid or do you just decide to ignore it? Ignore all her feelings?"  
"Who do you think you are?" Jane asked, his voice more than a little hostile.

"A friend-"  
"You know I've never had any friends. Nobody should be friends with me-"  
"Well, accept it, because you _do_ have friends now. And a woman that loves you."  
"She's not a woman-"  
"You mean, she's not Angela?"  
Jane froze, and his anger disappeared immediately, replaced by something completely different – was that _fear_?

"Angela is dead. That will never change, Jane. And Teresa may be just nineteen, but she's more mature than you'll ever be." Rigsby paused. "She still loves you, that's something that you can't stop. Whatever you throw at her, she'll always love you. It's just a shame that she's way too good for you. You know what? Maybe you're right. You don't have any friends – nobody wants to be close to you because you continuously hurt people. You push them away when things get too difficult. Angela is dead. She'll never be more dead. Teresa, on the other hand, is more than alive. And it's time that you accept her, let her in-"  
"I can't, okay? I know she cares about me, but-"  
"You're scared."  
Jane ran a hand through his hair. "I've gotta go."  
"Yeah, good luck running away from your problems, Patrick Jane. Hope you'll have a happy life in the future – I'll take Teresa in and heal her wounds. Go ahead. Who's stopping you?"

Jane shot Rigsby a dirty look, before grabbing his most important stuff and leaving the apartment.

When he exited the building, he saw Mashburn leaning against his car, shaking his head at Jane.

"How could you let her go, Jane?"  
"You don't understand-"  
"Oh, I do. I knew she never loved me. I knew she only slept with me to lower her rent – but at the end of the day, she did all of that to save her brothers. She's the best girl in the world and you're stupid not to admit that. You're afraid she'll replace Angela – trust me, she would never want to replace Angela."

And just like everybody seemed to do, Mashburn turned his back on Jane. Like he was garbage – and in a way, he was.

"I think it's fair to tell you that you've paid for the funeral of the person who killed your dog," Jane quickly said. Mashburn shrugged.  
"Never liked that dog," he said, got into his car and drove away.

Jane took a deep breath, calming down his raging heart, and looked up at the big windows of the apartments.

Rigsby was calling somebody, but Jane didn't know who. Maybe it was best he didn't know.

Teresa was standing in front of hers, looking down at _him_. His heart clenched. Maybe everybody was right. Maybe Teresa really did care about him.

But instead of choosing the difficult path, Jane chose the easy way out, and stepped into his classic Citroen DS and drove away, off to wherever his subconscious took him.


	16. Finale A, Your Eyes, Finale B

**A/N: Last chapter, *yay*.**

**It's been a long road, and I was kinda alone in it but I finished it, and I'm happy. I hope you are too!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_No day but today_**

**_'Finale A'/'Your Eyes'/'Finale B'_**

_"Dying in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_We're dying in America_

_To come into our own_

_And when you're dying in America_

_At the end of the millennium_

_You're not alone_

_I'm not alone"_

Four months later

"December 24th, ten pm, Western standard time. I can't believe a year went by so fast..." Rigsby said, then turned the camera to Jane again, who forced a polite smile. Rigsby winched, and Jane shook his head.  
"Four months ago, Jane left. Said he had stuff to do or something. God knows where he went... After three weeks, he already came back, claiming he was missing Teresa. It was just his luck to find Teresa had completely disappeared. Turned out she had begged Mashburn to take her brothers in, to take care of them, which he did. Since then, she's gone. Everybody tried looking for her, even Grace and Mashburn had a temporarily truce to help with the search, but until now, without luck. We're all kinda worried about her – she's not supposed to be wandering the streets. She may be a legal adult, but she's still not allowed to neither drink nor gamble."

Rigsby paused, before continuing. "Speaking of gambling: Jane was in Vegas for these three weeks. He had his old bank account locked, it was money he had earned in his bad days and he didn't want to be associated with it anymore. Instead, he played as much poker to get back home with over 700.000 dollars."  
"For a future with Teresa," Jane mumbled from his couch, where he had taken his usual spot again. Rigsby suppressed a smile.  
"Isn't that a bit difficult without Teresa?"

"I tried looking for her, you know I did."

Rigsby sighed, and nodded.

A knock on the door came, and Rigsby put his camera on the table before opening it. He smiled when he saw Cho standing there.

"Hey, old man," Rigsby teased, and he saw Cho faintly rolled his eyes.  
"I brought some cash."  
Rigsby chuckled. "Yeah, thanks. With Jane being selfish, I still need money for the rent."  
"I'm not selfish-"  
"No, I know. You're saving your money for an emergency. Called Teresa Lisbon."

"Mashburn finally decided to fund Summer's fashion line."  
Rigsby's eyes widened, and Cho stepped inside. There was a hint of a smile on his lips.  
"If I were a woman, I would buy these clothes," Cho said, and Rigsby chuckled.

"I'll remember that."  
Cho nodded, and sat down. "Still no luck with Lisbon?"

Rigsby sighed, and shook his head. "Still no luck."  
"Since neither of us have a purpose here: Santa Fe?"  
Rigsby smiled. "I was thinking about that as well."  
"What do you mean, Santa Fe?" Jane asked, and when Rigsby and Cho explained the plan, Jane had sat up straight on the couch.  
"Santa Fe? Why Santa Fe?"

Cho shrugged, and Jane knew that was the best explanation he was going to get. Jane hesitated a bit, before nodding.  
"Fine. I'll come with you," Jane said, and just when Rigsby was about to say something, they heard screams from outside. Rigsby ran over to the windows, and saw Sarah and Grace standing.

"It are Sarah and Grace," he said, and then froze. "And they're carrying Teresa."

Jane jumped up and was gone with the speed of light.

"We found her in the park. She didn't have anything with her. She was freezing cold, but still she asked to come over here," Grace said, gazing at Jane as if this was all his fault – which it was, of course.

Without saying something more, Jane took Teresa from the two struggling women, and lifted her bride-like, into the building.

As soon as he entered their apartment, Cho and Rigsby moved everything from Jane's couch so Jane could place Teresa on the couch.

Sarah and Grace came running up the stairs after Jane, and, while out of breath, collected as much blankets and coats as they could, placing them over Teresa.

Jane kneeled down next to the couch, taking Teresa's cold hands in his, trying to warm them, but to no avail.

"You," Teresa whispered when she faintly opened her eyes and saw Jane's face. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and smiled nervously.

"Yes, it's me, Teresa," he whispered back.

"911?" they heard Cho saying into the phone, but the two didn't hear it anymore.

"Patrick... Walter, he wasn't any-"

"Shh, I know, Teresa. Don't worry. And I should tell you why I left. It wasn't because I didn't-"  
"I know," Teresa interjected. She lifted her hand, to rest against his cheek, and Jane saw she was too weak and tired to stop her tears. His heart broke.

"I love you," Teresa whispered, and Jane lost the battle against his tears as well. He brushed her cheek too.

"I made a plan, Teresa. For us. So that we can have a life together. I went to Vegas, to gamble, and I know you wouldn't agree on it, but since you weren't there to stop me... I bought a house, in East Sac. A family house, Teresa. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never should've done that. And you've got no idea how happy I am that you're back, here, with me. Because I've never been able to tell you that I love you."

Teresa smiled, and Jane bowed down to link their lips. Teresa could muster enough energy to kiss him back for a few seconds, before he felt her reaction had stopped.

He pulled away, fear tearing his body apart, he saw Teresa's eyes were closed.

He felt his entire future dissolve into one big ball of flames, destroying any chance of happiness once again.

"Teresa!" Jane exclaimed, and bowed down further to pull her into his embrace, deciding not ever to let her go. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. His tears got the better of him, and they wetted her hair and his suit, but he did not care.

He had lost her. He had just lost her. His last shot at being happy.

"No, Teresa, please," Jane sobbed. "Stay with me, please... don't leave me, I need you, Teresa. I love you, please come back."

Nothing worked. She was gone.

When the rest of the group finally was able to move, and were about to place their hands on Jane's shoulder, Grace gasped.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, and pointed at Teresa's hand, squeezed between her and Jane's body.

Jane frowned, tears still pooling in his eyes, but when he looked down, he saw what Grace had seen.

"Teresa, come here," he whispered gently, and what felt like ages later but were two minutes later, Teresa's eyes slowly fluttered open.

She immediately looked into Jane's blue-green eyes, and after staring at each other for a long moment, she blinked and looked around absentmindedly.

"Am I dead?" she asked, and Jane smiled. He shook his head, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Nope. You still have to live with me in that big family house," he said, and Teresa smiled weakly.

"Damn," she breathed, her voice breaking, and Jane kissed her.

"Shall we leave, or...?" Rigsby started, and Jane pulled away from Teresa slightly, just to be able to look at his roommate, but Jane of course never let go of Teresa.

"No, get an ambulance here," Jane said simply, and then turned back to Teresa. She was still smiling weakly at him, and she brushed his cheek.

"I can't believe you came back," she whispered, and Jane sighed.  
"I can say the same thing for you. I couldn't live without you, Teresa. And it took for us to part ways to realize that."

He pulled Teresa close to him again, inhaling her scent, sighing contently.

"I love you, Teresa. Always."

"And I love you too," Teresa replied.

And everything was well in all of their lives. Patrick and Teresa would be the force that kept all of them together.

_"Without you_

_The hand gropes_

_The ear hears_

_The pulse beats_

_Life goes on_

_But I'm gone_

_'Cause I die_

_Without you"_

_"There's only now_

_There's only here_

_Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

_No other path_

_No other way"_

**_NO DAY BUT TODAY._**

* * *

**A/N: So! Yes! That was this story! I seriously hope you enjoyed reading it at much as I enjoyed writing it. I love RENT and I love The Mentalist, so I had no trouble at all... but yeah, let me know if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**_No day but today_**** is OUT!**


End file.
